The Runaway Bride
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: ONESHOT. Hermione has ran from the alter twice already, will she run this time? DracoHermione. Pls RR. Sequel OUT!


A/N: Heys peeps… This is my first try at ONE-SHOT so I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns all… not little old me. Sad but true.

**The Runaway Bride**

By: ice-meets-fire

"I can't do this! I can't do this! Ginny, help me, I'm serious I can't do this!" Hermione Granger was in one of those moods that you don't normally see her in, she was panicky!

Who would have thunk it? Hermione Granger panicking at something other than a school result. Seriously.

"Mione stop pacing the floor and let the beauticians do their job! Other then the fact that you are going to wear a hole into my precious floor, you are also going to get married in a few hours so SIT DOWN and STOP PANICKING!" Ginny Potter screamed at her best friend.

She was in one of those tantrums that only appeared when she was very fed up with a person. Like in this situation.

Hermione stared at her best friend, shocked. She immediately sat down so as to not make Ginny any angrier.

The frantic beauticians finally were able to get their hand on the very anxious bride-to-be.

"I don't understand your anxiety! You're getting married to the hottest and the richest man in the wizarding world and most possibly the muggle one too! If anything you should be planning what to do with all that money!" Ginny said in an effort to crack a joke.

Hermione just gave her a weak smile and said, "You'd better make sure Harry doesn't hear you say that."

"Oh please Harry knows I only love him but that's beside my point! Hermione Granger you have absolutely nothing to be worried about! So just relax just tell yourself 'He is the ONE I'm supposed to be with the rest of my life.'"

"Are you sure it works?" Hermione asked her doubtfully.

"Sure I'm sure! It worked for me! And look at me I have been happily married to Harry the-Boy-who-lived Potter for 5 years and I'm not complaining am I?" Ginny looked incredulously at Hermione.

"Well you did not marry nor are marrying the boy who made your life a living hell for seven years before finding out what a sweet guy he actually was! You have no idea how stressful this is!" Hermione snapped at Ginny.

"I may not know what that feels like alright but what I do know that you definitely CANNOT run away from this one, his is the one for you," Ginny knelt in front of Hermione and looked convincingly into Hermione's nervous eyes.

"You just had to remind me of that didn't you?" Hermione sighed.

Hermione had left two guys standing at the alter while she had panicked and ran off, once she apparated and the second time on a broom, she was so desperate that she had used her husband-to-be's broom to fly off.

Her first marriage proposal was by Ron who had forgotten to cast an anti-apparating spell over the church.

Her second was by Krum, as in Viktor Krum. He had heard of what she did to Ron and immediately decided to hold their wedding at Hogwarts since it was the first place they had officially met… and it already had an anti-apparating spell over it.

Hermione had used the getaway car or in this case the getaway broom to escape.

Draco Malfoy, who had been working part time at the Daily Prophet heard to the so called runaway bride and took it upon himself to fish out the true story of this bride or in other words to torture her endlessly of her fear of commitment.

Well that was his purpose initially… until he found himself falling helplessly for the runaway bride herself.

Hermione did not know exactly why she had left those two poor blokes at the alter, maybe she really was afraid of commitment or maybe she didn't feel that that particular guy was the ONE. It was the one puzzle that Hermione could not find the answer to.

But when she fell for Draco, she felt something that she never felt before. It was this… spark that made her happier just seeing him, this feeling inside her that tore her apart every time she saw him agonizing over a decision and the feeling that she would willingly give up her whole world just to be with him.

It took her awhile before she figured it out… she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Love, true love, not the feeling she felt with Ron or even Krum which probably was like but definitely not love, not even close.

And when Draco had proposed, she had immediately thought of her two previous proposals and her two failed attempts at marriage she wanted to say no but something caught her when she looked to those pale grey eyes.

Love shone from those eyes, love from the boy who had teased and tortured her endlessly for seven years for being a lower class, the boy who once had cold unforgiving eyes that haunted her nightmares of Harry being killed by Voldemort, the coldness of the heart that once shone through his eyes was replaced by love… for her.

Oh there was absolutely no way that she could be able to resist those puppy dog eyes. So she said yes before she changed her mind again.

Now she was stuck in this situation. This was the first time she had started panicking BEFORE she even started walking down the aisle. That meant two extremes. One either Draco Malfoy was way way WAY wrong for her or her was too perfect to be true.

Hermione wished with all her heart that it was the latter.

"Were done" the beauticians stood back to survey their handiwork, looking rather impressed.

"Now remember what I said Mione, just keep repeating it to yourself and you'll do great and maybe this will be the last time I get to be your bride's maid uh?" said Ginny hoping to get Hermione out of her nervousness.

"Haha very funny Ginny" Hermione said sarcastically.

Inside, Hermione was preying that she would find it inside her to actually complete this marriage, something inside told her he really was the ONE.

AT THE CHURCH

Draco Malfoy was waiting at the alter anxiously for his bride. Subconsciously, he was playing with his fingers and occasionally wiped his sweaty palms on his tuxedo pants.

"Draco man you've got to stop doing that, your trousers are gonna be drenched by the time she gets here," said Harry Potter, Draco's best man.

'_If she gets here at all'_ Draco thought nervously.

"She'll be here, relax!" Harry said as if he had read Draco's thoughts.

'Thank God I had picked up this project or else I never would have never met the girl of my dreams. I can't believe I was so cruel to her at school. Then again it was under my father's orders, maybe if he hadn't made that distinction between purebloods and muggleborns, I would have gone out with her much earlier. Then most probably I wouldn't be in this position now, anxiously awaiting my bride… she'd already be married to me.' Draco was trying to take his mind off his anxiety.

"Hey Malfoy, did you remember to bring the back up props… you know in case Mione decides to pull another disappearing act?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah, its always better to be over prepared, I determined to marry this girl, to matter how hard it gets, even if I need to fly all over the world to get her." Draco replied firmly.

Just then the red-headed Ginny Potter walked up to them and Harry lowered his head and gave his wife and peck on the cheek.

"Hey, she ready?" Harry greeted his wife.

"Yup, tell them to start the music, oh and Draco this is your last warning. Hurt her and you'll find the whole of Hogwarts after you, you understand me?" Ginny's eyes flashed with protectiveness for her best friend.

"Er, yes m'am" Draco said nervously as he looked into Ginny's 'angry' eyes.

Ginny immediately resumed her happy excited look and rushed off to get the bride.

"Scary one you got there, Potter." Draco said as he adjusted his tie.

"You have no idea." Harry replied as he shot a smirk at Draco.

"Potter if you can't do it right, don't do it at all." Draco said showing Harry how to properly smirk by giving him the infamous Malfoy trademark smirk.

As he finished his showing off, the church organ began to play, and the doors opened to show… an angel.

Hermione was stunning in her gown. It was a sleeveless evening gown that trailed behind her as she smiled nervously at Draco.

'Oh my gosh! He looks… perfect, devilishly handsome in that tux.'

Draco was having similar thoughts. 'Aaahhhh… Close that gap Malfoy she'll think you're an idiot.' He thought as he quickly closed his mouth that gasped when he first saw her.

'Okay Hermione, you can do this, one foot in front of another, that's it, left right left right.' Just then when she was half way there, she started thinking of Ron and Krum and began hesitating, panic clearly written on her face.

'NO, Hermione,' he willed her to look at him.

All the people in the church turned to look at her, concern filled their faces. Ginny was twisting her fingers praying that Hermione reached the end of the aisle.

'Come on, come on just remember what I told you, remember. Come on Hermione, you can do this!' Ginny silently cheered her on.

Hermione caught her fiancé's eyes and held it there. The two of them looked as if they were communicating telepathically.

'Hermione, come on, you know I love you, I'll take care of you the rest of my life, I swear I will just come on you can make it, just a few more steps and you'll be by my side.' Draco was pleading Hermione with his eyes, a desperate look plastered upon his face.

Hermione saw the look of desperation on Draco's face and remembered the chant that Ginny taught her. 'He is the ONE I'm supposed to be with the rest of my life.' She kept repeating that to herself.

Slowly, Hermione gathered her courage and took a confident step towards her future, and another, and another… until she finally reached Draco's side.

All people in the church gave a sigh of relief, more so her parents who were hoping their daughter finally found happiness in her life.

Draco threw her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.

The priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of these two blessed souls. I do believe they have prepared their own wedding vows so Draco will you please start…"

Draco looked lovingly in to Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and recited the speech that he had memorized by heart for the past few days.

"Hermione, love, love is not limited by time or space or age. It is the highest expression of human emotion. When it is given purely, without expectation of return, and accepted freely, without parameters and conditions, it is a gift unto itself. Your love has made me a better man, the man I am today. I hope that you will allow me to share my life with you, for better or worse, I solemnly swear I will love and take care of you from now until death and if God choose, I will love you even better after death."

Hermione had heard that speech so many times before, yet this time was different, it was full of emotion, full of life it brought tears to her eyes.

Hermione blinked back her tears and continued with the ceremony with her vows.

"Draco, true love transcends the self and makes a person better for having touched it. Each person must learn that nothing can break true love's bond, not even the face of death, and that is one treasure that makes life beautiful. Your love has touched me deeply, and I would gladly marry you if only for one day. That one day would definitely be the best day of my entire life as I would be in my true love's arms, even for only a day."

By this time everyone in the church hall had tears in their eyes, so deeply touched by the couples' proclamation of love for one another.

The priest smiled a small smile and the ceremony carried on.

Vaguely, in their memory, Hermione and Draco said their 'I do's but they could remember clearly as they were too busy staring into each other's eyes getting lost in their loved one's eyes.

"And you may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned forward and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled and finally realized why she had left the first two fiancé's at the alter… because she was waiting for the ONE for her, and after two mishaps, she had finally found him.

Hermione Granger Malfoy looked forward to the rest of her life because she knew that through all the hardships that they may go through, her life would still be perfect, as Draco would always be there for her and with him in her life, nothing would ever be less than prefect.

**Finished**

A/N: it feels so good to write that word. So how did you like it? Review please. I'm begging you. J/K. but please review.


End file.
